


Reunion

by TyrannoVox



Category: The Crow (Movies), The Crow: City of Angels (1996)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After Sarah dies and Ashe leaves her body at the church, he rides and gets a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have currently been upset with the crow and its sequel, city of angels. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ashe revved his engine before taking off into the smoke, leaving Gabriel with his new owner who will take care of him and give him a home, as well as leaving everything else behind, his fights, his pains...but there's one thing that he will always take with him until the day he disappeared.

He glanced down at his finger, where Sarah's ring sat. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against the small piece of metal before gripping the handlebars again and sped up, letting the wind whipping against the now exposed skin of his arms. He didn't know where he was going or where he was going to end up, he hoped that it will be with Danny and Sarah, but he couldn't be sure since Sarah died for him while he couldn't do anything to stop it.

The smoke suddenly cleared and a brightness blinded his eyes, making him squint. He quickly stopped and waited for his eyes to adjust. Back in the city, the sun hardly shined through the dense clouds and smoke, so this sudden brightness actually hurt.

Ashe finally managed to get his eyes adjusted and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly with no cloud in the sky and he was on a long dirt road, leading to somewhere. With nothing left to lose, he took it, driving down it. It wasn't long to get to the end of it, which lead to a large, grey house. As he pulled up to it, he could see a man and a woman standing on the porch, watching him.

Once he parked and dismounted, he turned to the couple with a questioning look. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Eric Draven." Eric introduced himself before smiling. "This is my wife, Shelly, and you are in paradise. You crossed over."

Ashe stared at the man in shock. He finally crossed over? But why did the road lead him here instead of... "Why am I here? I don't know either of you."

"You don't, but you did know someone who knew us." Eric's eyes trailed down to the ring on Ashe's finger. "I was the first crow. Once I had gotten my revenge, I gave Sarah that ring before I crossed."

"Ashe," Shelly spoke, causing the said man to look at her. "Come inside, there's someone who have been waiting to see you."

Ashe hesitantly followed followed after the woman as she walked inside, not knowing what to think right now. He was told to wait inside the door before Shelly walked up the stairs, leaving him standing there.

"Daddy?"

Ashe felt his heart giving a flip when that childish voice called.

"Danny?"

He heard the thumping of hurried feet on the stairs before a small form got to the bottom of them and once Ashe saw the light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, he fell to his knees. Danny was quick to launch himself at Ashe, wrapping his arms around Ashe's neck as Ashe wrapped his own arms around his son. Ashe turned his head so he could press a kiss against the side of Danny's head before standing, picking him up, neither wanting to let go.

"We heard that another would be chosen. Eric asked the crow if whoever had died with the chosen to be brought here so they wouldn't be alone until the chosen had crossed." Shelly stated as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you." Ashe breathed as he looked at her before repeating himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shelly smiled. "Though, I suggest you go upstairs and into the second door on the left."

"Why?" Ashe frowned as he set Danny down.

"You just need to go up there to find out, won't you?" Shelly winked before ushering the boy outside.

Ashe shook his head before climbing the stairs. When he came upon the door, he was hesitant at opening it. What could be on the other side of this door? Why did he have to go inside?

He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts before finally opening the door, which didn't make a sound.

The room looked exactly like Sarah's loft, hell, there's even a shower that's an exact replica of the one the loft had with the same see through door. The bed even had it's tattered canopy around it. What really got him though was the figure that was sitting on the bed, seemingly working on something in front of them, facing him. He could see who it is but he couldn't believe it.

She lifted her head and once her green eyes landed on his, a smile graced her lips, causing his heart to flip within his chest. She really did look truly happy, as if the pain she had felt when she was alive had gone away.

"Ashe." Sarah's voice was soft, no sadness laced in it. Ashe sucked in a breath as she stood and stepped through the tattered cloth, revealing the familiar leather tank top and skirt. He watched as she walked closer to him and once she got within arms length, Ashe couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He took a step forward, one arm shooting out, wrapping around her waist before pulling her against him and he captured her soft lips with his in a deep kiss, his other hand reaching and touching her cheek. He felt her kissing back as one of her arms slid up his torso and to the zipper of his vest before tugging it down until the vest was unzipped.

Ashe slowly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. He slip his hands from her face and her waist before shrugging his vest off before watching as Sarah shifted away before walking to the shower, grabbing a rag, wetting it and walking back to him.

He closed his eyes as she started to wipe his face clean from the paint. He could feel the warm water trailing down his chin, his neck and down his chest. Once she was down, he leaned forward and kissed her again and he heard the plop of the rag hitting the ground as she gripped his shoulders.

He didn't know how long they had been standing there, kissing, basking in each other's presence. All he knew that this felt right, oh so right.

"I love you." he breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Sarah only smiled in response and gave him a small peck on the lips and leaned her head against his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
